percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of Three: Chapter 3
Jake Knight III Training, Girls and Parents The first day of camp sucked. First of all, I was beat up by horrible one eyes monsters and lost my dad then I was rescued by a beautiful girl (best part of the day) who seemed disappointed and curious that she rescued me and finally I arrived to a new world that always existed and I was never aware of it. I was taken to the Hermes Cabin, every demigod who hadn't been claimed yet would be taken there until they were claimed. I settled in perfectly, it seemed like a nice place and I didn't think my mom would ever claim me. I mean most kids get claimed at age 13 but I never got a sign from my mom when I was 13 and I didn't even know of the gods world until I was 17 years old. The days passed by fast and the only thing that would interest me would be training. I trained most of the day and if I wasn't training I would be hanging out with Alexis or Helen. I met Helen the first day I arrived, she was pretty nice and showed me some places Alexis hadn't shown me. She was claimed after the game of Capture the Flag. She was a daughter of the Hermes, the god of thieves and the messenger of the gods. The game of Capture the Flag was going to be in two more days, I been staying at camp for three days and everyone accepted me pretty quick. A hephaestus girl even asked me out on my second day but I declined politely. She didn't seem to mind, it was probably a bet or something. I was currently training beside the lake when Alexis walked towards me. I pointed my sword at her. "Wanna fight my lady?" I chuckled. "Oh shutup, you barely arrived and you already think you can beat me," she replied with a smile. "I am pretty good with swords." "Not good enough." "We'll see," I said then went on a fighting pose. She took her sword out and then attacked me. We battled for a couple of minutes, she was pretty good but not good enough. She got close to me and then I grabbed her hand and grabbed her from behind, my sword on her neck and my other hand on her waist. "You cheated," she said. "You enemy will never play fair," I replied remembering the words my father once told me. I let go of her. "So you're the teacher now?" she asked. "Anyway, how did you learn to fight like that?" "My father," I responded looking at the sand in the ground. "I am sorry," she said. "I should'nt of asked." "It's okay." We walked back together towards the dining pavilion. "You know my first weapon is the bow?" Alexis suddenly said. "Admit I beated you fair and square," I smiled. "You know, this place is beginning to grow on me...it feels like home." "It is your new home." she said and smiled at me, our hands accidentaly bumped into each other as we walked and I heard a couple of people whistling at us. We simply blushed then Alexis started yelling at them to shut up. "Hey you lovebirds!" screamed Luke Vapor, he was a demigod son of Helios. His brother and him were the last sons of Helios, a god that faded years ago. He was 16 years old and left camp a year ago to form a team known as The White Knights, he was simply visiting this week. "Hey Luke!" waved Alexis. He was sitting in the Hermes table, he was supposed to seat in the Helios table but he enjoyed company unlike Alexis he liked to have some space and not be crowded by sons of the god of Thieves. I joined the Hermes cabin while Alexis went to sit with her brothers and sisters in the Apollo Cabin. "So anything interesting today Jake?" asked Luke. "Nah...well I beat Alexis fighting," I said. They all laughed. "Well, it seems you are a fighter then," said Luke. Dinner was good and we were all having a good time. The food was delicious and the hermes kids were so fun, I laughed all the time and if I wasn't laughing I was eating. Soon dinner was ending and campers were starting to leave then a hermes kid gasped and pointed at my head. I tried to see was above me, I couldn't see anything but a light above me...that meant, I was claimed. Then Chiron came up to me and kneeled, soon all the campers did the same. "Hail, Jake Knight, the son of the Goddess of Snow Khione." Next Chapter! Author's Note The third chapter is up and finished! Who is Jake's godly parent? Well as you may have read a few seconds ago, its the evil Khione! Maybe that's why he lived in the snow cause his father knew his son would love the snow or was it another thing? Probably. Anyway, Alexis seems to be liking Jake more now and who is this Helen who also seems interested in Jake? Next Chapter: Its time for Capture the Flag and the son of Khione, Jake Knight is ready to prove how strong he is and what he's capable of. Category:The Legacy of Three Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Complete